Find Your Way to Love
by Crystilia
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are dating. Lisanna is back. No one pays much attention to her all that much anymore. But then a friend of Lucy's mama appears and brings her home. Natsu needs to get through some challenges to get her. Includes my OC. Rated T just in case.
1. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.**

This is my newest story :D So I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Natsu and Lucy were dating. But Lisanna is back. No one pays much attention to her all that much anymore. But then a friend of Lucy's mama appears and brings her home. Natsu needs to get through some challenges to get to her. Includes my OC.

Oh just so you know, it's not in anyone's P.O.V yet so yeah. Next chapter will be Natsu's P.O.V =3

* * *

><p><strong>Find Your Way to Love<strong>

The blonde girl sighed and took a long hot bath.

After 2 hours or so she got out and changed into a hot pink tank top and a thin and loose grey t-shirt that was cut off at the shoulders.

She also wore a jean skirt that ended a hand above the knees and wore sneakers.

She combed her hair neatly and tied it up in her signature ponytail.

She was so happy today but yet she was also worried.

Worried that no body has forgotten that her birthday was today.

Because Lisanna was back.

Otherwise she was happy.

She got ready to go to the guild.

So she headed to the guild and opened the guild doors.

"Hey Lucy!" A pink cat flew over to her.

"Hey Lilia." She smiled.

Lilia was an Eksheed. She was Lucy's pet. Lilia had pink fur and purple eyes. She would wear a mini purple ribbon just below her ears and wear a striped shirt with navy blue strips and white strips.

She was often a very energetic and cheerful cat.

Lilia gave Lucy a little frown and looked over somewhere.

So she followed her gaze and saw a white haired mage with a pink haired boy.

A red head and a black haired boy walked up to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy." They greeted.

"Oh hey Gray, Erza. It's nice to see someone notice me for these couple of days." She

smiled.

Now that the white haired mage, Lisanna is back no one has really talked to Lucy.

Lisanna apparently died two years ago. Somehow sucked into a different world with a portal named Anima. She found herself in a different Fairy Tail. So she lived there for the rest of her life in the different world named Edolas until we found her sucked back into Erath land.

"Oh? I guess that now Lisanna is back, Natsu and everyone else hasn't been paying that much attention to you eh Lucy?" The black haired mage named Gray asked.

"I guess…" She looked to the ground.

"Don't worry. You still got us right?" The redhead named Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"You're right." She smiled slightly.

"Would you like us to talk to Natsu for you?" Erza asked.

"No, no, no. Leave him be." Lucy quickly said.

"No way that flame brain's going to do this to you! I'm going to talk to him!" Gray said angrily.

"Wait Gray! No!" But it was too late Gray had already begun walking towards the pink-haired boy and the white haired mage.

Erza quickly followed Gray in to the crowd.

Lucy groaned and sighed.

She made her way to an empty table and sat down with her face covered in her arms.

"Natsu. We need to talk." Erza dragged the pink haired boy named Natsu away from

the white haired mage.

"Look Natsu. We noticed that you and Lucy haven't really been talking because you are always with Lisanna." Erza said seriously.

Natsu gulped. "Well…that's true but…I haven't seen Lisanna for two years! I want to hang around with her more since we haven't spoken or met in two years."

"But Lucy's your GIRLFRIEND." Erza pointed out.

"Yeah...I know but...I just want to hang around with Lisanna right now. I really missed her."

"So…when WILL you talk to Lucy NORMALLY again?" Gray asked.

"Erm…I…I…haven't really thought of that…" He looked to the floor with guilt.

Gray sighed but Erza seemed very, very angry at this.

Natsu gulped.

"YOU IDIOT!" Erza smacked Natsu's head hard.

"OW!" He fell to the ground.

Lucy, seeing the whole scene stood up and rushed to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Are you okay?" She said worriedly.

"Yeah…"

"He hasn't talked to you for a whole two weeks and yet your still fine with it? He might-" Gray tried to warn Lucy but she cut him off.

"Oh! Don't worry Gray! He's not going to hurt!" She answered with a smile.

Erza, Gray and Lucy looked at Natsu who was currently rubbing his head.

"What was that for Erza!"

"For not talking to Lucy for a whole two weeks."

"Anyways are you okay Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…thanks Lisanna." He said as he rubbed his head.

He didn't see her.

He was still looking down.

Lucy's smile immediately faded.

She released his arms and back away a few feet.

She stopped and asked "Do I really sound that much like Lisanna? Do you really know me…? You should know my voice by now! Especially when we are dating!"

He darted up.

"Lucy!"

"Yeah? So now you recognize me huh? Can't recognize me by the voice?" She said.

"Sorry Luce I wasn't really paying attention." He said.

"SO WHAT? You couldn't tell by the SCENT?" She asked angrily.

"She's getting angry…" Gray whispered.

"I heard that Gray." She glared at him.

"Sorry Lucy!" Gray quickly said.

"Anyways am I really your girlfriend when what? You haven't spoken to me properly in what? A whole TWO WEEKS?" She shouted angrily.

"Luce, yes! Of course your still my girlfriend! What makes you think that? Plus I just want to hang around Lisanna since I haven't seen her in a whole two years." He replied.

"EVERYTHING makes me think that. And no body ever talks to me anymore. The only people who really talk to me are Gajeel, Wendy, Charles, Lilia, Juvia and all those other guild members who don't know Lisanna!"

"You still have some guild members talking to you!" Natsu pointed out.

Tears started to drop from Lucy's eyes.

"So what? You guys really don't remember what today is!"She cried.

"It's not a special day today!" Natsu said confused.

"Ah, I see…you really don't remember…" Lucy said.

A white haired mage that had long hair and a long red dress with a pink bow named Mirajane quickly scanned through her calendar.

Her eyes widened.

"Lucy! Erm…Happy birthday!" Mirajane tried to cheer her up.

Everyone was shocked, sad and guilty.

"So you all DID forget! It doesn't matter but…I just wanted a good peaceful day today! I didn't want this! I wanted all my best friends to at least talk to me! Yet…you guys never…even greeted me!" Lucy shouted.

"Lu-chan…" Levy started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lucy! Please hit me." Erza said.

"Lilia let's go." Lucy said sadly.

"Where are we going Lucy…?" Lilia asked sadly.

"Back home. I'm going to stay there for the rest of the day."

"But what about…your birthday and the guild?"

"Who cares about my birthday? No body remembers anyways. Every year…back at home remember?" She smiled slightly as Lilia walked over to her.

"But…this is not back then…"

Lucy then realised that.

"Let's…go to mama's friend's home...now…" Lucy said softly.

So softly that only Lilia could hear her.

Lilia looked to the ground as she flew into her arms and Lucy started to walk towards the guild doors.

"Lucy! You'd rather stay with your horrible father then us?" Natsu yelled.

She stopped as soon as he said that.

"I…I'd rather…be with…mama's friend then you guys…! She understands me like mama! She always understands! No matter what the problem is! Just like mama!" She yelled as she turned around.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" A voice suddenly said.

She turned around and saw a lady that looks like she's in her early 30's. The lady wore a purple t-shirt and jeans. Her eyes were green and she had brown wavy hair that ended at her elbow.

"L…Linda?" Lucy said in shock.

"Yes my dear. I came to check on you. Your father said that you came here so I came here. What's wrong?" The lady named Linda asked.

I'm so glad you're here…take me…home…to yours…" Lucy said softly.

"What have you done to my precious Lucy?" Linda said angrily as she hugged her.

Erza explained what happened.

"Ah…Lucy here has experienced this all the time. She didn't really care. But this time the situation was different. None of her friends that she WANTED to talk to would pay attention to her. And what's worse is this young man here would not have a proper conversation with her. Young man I understand you miss your long lost friend but, you do not always have to pay attention to Lisanna here. You can talk to Lucy sometimes too. Think about it. Goodbye for now. If you wish to see Lucy, she'll be home at my place." And with that Linda used her magic and a portal opened up.

It showed a beautiful garden.

Linda stepped in with Lucy and the portal disappeared.

Everyone stood there in silence.

Lisanna suddenly said "Natsu. Linda's right. You should talk to Lucy more often. You'll live without hanging around me so much."

She smiled.

"T…thanks Lisanna. You're right! I need to find her right away!" And with that Natsu ran out the guild doors.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed :D Please review! Oh and I hope I didn't make Natsu or Lucy OOC (Out Of Character) Mostly Lucy. XD<p> 


	2. And So The Challenges Begin!

Well here's the second chapter :) I was going to put this with the first chapter but I decided to make it on the second so I was going to copy and paste this from my first chapter but then it turns out I mis-clicked it somewhere and it didn't copy so I had to retype :( I was so angry! :( But I got over it eventually XD

Anyways I hope you enjoy :D It's in Natsu's P.O.V by the way.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could down the street to the train station.<p>

But then a voice appeared in my head.

_Young man…I will now open a portal to __my garden…If you wish to see Lucy, you will go through some challenges. _

"Huh?"

Then a portal suddenly opened up in front of me and I was startled so I fell in.

As soon as I fell in, the portal disappeared.

I fell onto the soft green grass.

As I sat up, I realised that I was in a garden.

The grass was perfectly cut, small ponds, pretty flowers everywhere.

I turned my head to my right and saw a long hedge that looked look a maze.

I stood up and walked closer.

As I got closer, I saw a blank piece of paper. I took it and words suddenly appeared.

_Young man…In order to get to Lucy, you need to go through this labyrinth. On the other side there will be another piece of paper. You will have 5 challenges in total. 6 hours to complete them all. Do you accept this challenge?_

The words stopped so I said "Yes! I accept!"

The words then continued on.

_Good. Then I will explain these challenges. In these challenges you will be tested on if you can protect Lucy, find her, if you're smart enough, how nice you can be, and if you can control your emotions. On the way you will have to fight enemies. If you are smart enough, you will find materials to help you. _

The words stopped so I put it back on the hedge and walked in.

Then a metal cage dropped on top of me.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!"

I punched the bars.

No budge.

I then had an idea.

"Fire dragon's roar!"

The fire melted the bars.

"Yosh!"

I stepped out and remembered that the words told me that there would be materials to help me.

So I stepped out of the labyrinth and looked around.

I went over to a bush and found yarn.

I picked it up and let it unravel.

I walked into the labyrinth again and got lost a couple of times.

It took me a while to finally get out of the labyrinth.

I dropped the yarn and picked up another piece of blank paper.

_Congratulations young man. You finally got out! You need to stop saying those bad words though. You have 5 hours and 30 minutes left to complete 4 more challenges. Lucy will be at the far tower you see if you look carefully in front of you. _

I stopped reading and looked.

Indeed there was a tower. It was so far that it looked like a fake tower.

I continued to read.

_Yes,__ yes it's far. So you will have to be quick. Good job on finding the yarn young man. Please continue your journey. Be aware of enemies and traps. Good luck._

I put the paper back on the hedge and headed for the tower.

* * *

><p>This chapter is soooooooo short! Sorry about that T_T… Anyways! :D Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Oh and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me =3<p> 


	3. The Real Lucy?

This is the third chapter :D Hope you enjoy =3 In Natsu's P.O.V.

**P.S. If you read this chapter already you might wanna read it again because I added and changed some stuff near the middle :) If you haven't read the chapter yet then please ignore this :) Thanks!**

Crystilia217

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly turned.<p>

No one.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

No response.

"Reveal yourself!"

Then a blonde figure appeared.

"Lucy?" I said in shock.

Indeed it was Lucy.

But she was crying.

"Lucy…d…don't cry!" I panicked.

I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her.

"Why are you crying?" I asked quietly.

She remained silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Luce."

"Is Lisanna still a touchy topic?" She suddenly asked.

"No not really why would you ask that Luce?" I played with her hair.

"So you wouldn't mind if I said that I don't like her? That I hate her?"

I immediately let go.

"L…Lucy! T…this isn't you! You're acting weird! What did that Linda person do to you?" I said in anger.

"She didn't do anything…I'm the real Lucy…Natsu you understand do you?" She said sadly.

"W…why do you hate her so much?"

She cried even more. "SHE'S TAKING YOU AWAY!" She screamed.

"Lu-" She ran off towards the tower.

"_Wait…but the paper said Lucy was in the tower…wait but…no this is all so confusing…WAIT! Unless…no but it's the same scent…no she's Lucy…__but maybe this is part of the test?" _I thought.

I ran towards Lucy and grabbed her by the arm.

"OW! Stop! You're hurting me!" She struggled.

"You're not Lucy! YOU IMPOSTER! WHERE'S LUCY?" I yelled at the figure.

"I'M LUCY! LUCY HEARTFILLIA! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN GO AHEAD! CALL ME AN IMPOSTER!" She shouted.

She was about to run but my hand caught her.

"WHERE'S THE REAL LUCY?" I shouted.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SHOUTING? I'M THE FRICKIN' REAL LUCY!" She shouted back.

I stayed quiet but I had a serious face on.

"So you're not part of the test? You're really the REAL Lucy? The one that I really know?" I said.

"Yup. The one and only."

"Y…you…you've changed! It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

"Cause you don't" She whispered.

I let go of her arm and backed away a few steps.

I was completely speechless.

But I regained my voice suddenly and asked "R…really? I don't know you?"

She was crying again. "You don't know me…"

"That's because you're not Lucy." I tried again.

"_Is this is the only option…?"_ I thought.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." She said again as she turned around.

"You're not Lucy Heartfillia. You're not the real Lucy either. You're the FAKE Lucy. That's right, you're the FAKE one." I quickly said.

Then "Lucy" turned around and smiled.

"That's right! I have no idea how you figured it out but! Here's your next set of instructions!" She handed me a blank piece of paper.

I took it.

"I…I'm right…? I just guessed…" I put a hand on my neck.

"Well you guessed right! Good bye and good luck on finding owner!" The Lucy illusion disappeared and Lilia was there.

"Lilia? Where's Luce!" I asked.

"Up there in the tower! Did you even read the paper?" She asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Oh and by the way, Lucy would react that way. But she won't be saying those words. That's not her. So don't think that way of owner. But…I should tell you this…" She trailed off.

"Tell…me what?" I asked.

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Linda, thanks for opening up that portal. I really needed to get away from him." Lucy smiled sadly._

"_Lucy my dear, If that ever happens again I'll be there for you." Linda smiled._

_Lucy nodded and smiled._

"_Let's head inside and get you a nice and warm drink." _

_We__ all walked inside and me and Lucy drank milk._

_Then Linda accidentally came to the topic of Natsu._

_Lucy started to cry._

"_Oh my! Did I say something wrong? Oh no it's the young man's name I said. I'm sorry for bringing the name up my dear Lucy." Linda quickly put a arm around Lucy's shoulder and gave her a tissue._

"_I…It's alright Linda…it's just that…I already miss him. Do you think he's even worried about me at all? I mean like…he…" _

"_Don't talk about it if you don't want to Lucy." Linda said softly._

"_I need to. He…Natsu hasn't really been worrying about me all that much these past two weeks…well at least I think so. It…it just seems like it…" She said sadly._

"_Don't think about it. Not even that Lisanna girl. She seems…like she likes him."_

"_I know Linda…Lisanna does like him. Not that care well I do but…it's…it's just his choice. It's not like I have to force him to be with me. He…he has his own freedom."_

"_Yes you're on the right road here. I'm glad you can think that way." She smiled._

"_Linda?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you think he'll ever find me here? I mean…this is as far as my estate back at home. But further…I don't think Natsu can take it…I…I…I don't want him to feel the motion sickness he has again…especially since it's so far…I…I…just…" She trailed off as she cried again and covered her face with her hands._

"_Lucy…! Oh my! No need to cry my dear! Well then that's his problem! Of course he'll find you! I heard he was a dragon slayer! Dragon slayers can track down things but the scents!"_

"_But…"_

"_Sweet dreams Lucy my dear." She smiled slightly before Lucy fell a sleep._

"_Owner! Wha…?" I said as I looked at Linda confused._

_She stood up and smiled at me._

"_Natsu's coming to look for her. I can feel it. I need your help Lilia." _

"_O…I…How can I help?" I asked._

_**Flashback End**_

"That's how it is. Lucy can see everything you know. She can still use her senses. But she's…oh no I can't tell you. I'm sorry Natsu-san but that's all I can tell for now…you'll know it all later on. I'll see you later I guess good bye Natsu-san!" And with that she changed forms and flew off into the forest.

I looked at the paper and words begun to appear.

_Congratulations on guessing the right thing young man! Indeed was it an illusion! Your next challenge will be trickier so watch out! Young man you still need to be on a look out more. You missed the material for this stage. If you found the material, it would've been water. You need to spray it on the illusion and it will disappear. Good luck on the next challenge young man! **Remember, materials, tower, time, and tests**. __MTTT for short. You have 4 hours to complete 3 more challenges. Please put this paper on the ground. Thank you._

_P.S. What Lilia said was true. That Lisanna girl does LOVE you. But it all lies down to YOU young man. Lucy loves you too but who do YOU LOVE? _

I had a long thought about it before I simply dropped it and continued to walk towards the tower.

It was much closer than before.

Instead of a fake tower, it looked like a pole that's fat.

"_Now I'm starting to wonder how tall is this tower? And how can I get UP?" I thought._

I shook my head and thought of Lucy.

I felt sad and guilty.

"_What kind of boyfriend am I? Forgetting your girlfriend's birthday. And you don't even talk to her properly! Come to think about it, I hardly even pay attention to her! Plus I didn't go on missions or even raid her house for a whole two weeks! Stupid, stupid Natsu! Don't you ever do that again! I swear I won't do it again Luce! I promise…If I do then I'll…I'll…do something…bad to myself…yeah let's go with that_." I thought as I walked straight into a tree.

"OWW!" I fell to the ground and rubbed my forehead.

"Watch where you're going Natsu!" I told myself as I stood up slowly and continued my little quest to find Luce.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I think this chapter is longer than chapter 2 but anyways please review :D<p> 


	4. Illusions

Sorry for updating late :( Hope you guys can forgive me! So back to the point! This is the fourth chapter! :D So please enjoy! =3

* * *

><p>As I walked out of the forest I saw a gigantic tiger.<p>

It growled as I got ready to fight.

It pounced at me and I defeated it with my fire dragon's claw.

"_Looks like I underestimated you Salamander. Let's see if you can deal with this situation. " _A voice in my head said.

"Huh?" But I decided to ignore the voice.

So I continued to walk towards the tower when a white haired mage appeared.

"Natsu!" It called.

I examined the figure for 5 seconds before I suddenly realised it was Lisanna.

"Lisanna! Why are you here!" I said surprised.

"I decided that I should tell you something. It's something that…I really need to tell you right now." She said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"I love you!" She hugged me.

I was shocked.

Oh wait why am I so surprised? I already know.

But I was even taken back when she kissed me.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Someone called angrily.

I pushed Lisanna away and looked to my left.

"L…Lucy?"

"_Could this be another illusion?"_ I thought.

"H…H…how could y…you! And here I thought I was going to forgive you!" Lucy said sadly.

"W...wa….wait Lucy!" I was about to hold her but then she quickly backed away and cried.

"Natsu…" Lisanna whispered.

I kept looking back and forth at them both.

It was so confusing!

"L…Lucy! Wait!" I called after the running figure.

"Natsu, let's go. I think she needs to be alone." Lisanna took my arm.

I retreated and said "Lucy needs me!"

I ran after Lucy and called "Lucy!"

I was about to stop her when she increased her speed.

"Wha…? When did she learn how to run that fast…?" My jaw dropped as the figure started to get further and further away.

Then I snapped out of it and ran as fast as I could.

I almost caught up to her when I heard her say "I'm sorry Linda-san but I can't…I don't have any magical power anymore…"

Lucy collapsed to the floor and then she glowed.

"LUCY!"

I ran to her side.

The glow stopped and Lilia was there.

She was panting.

"Lilia? W…was…were you pretending to be Lucy again?" I asked.

"S…s…sorry…Natsu-san…but…Lisanna was Gemini…it was…part of the test…" She said slowly.

I was speechless.

"_I fell for it again!"_ I thought.

"Good luck…on finding Lucy…Natsu-san…" She moved her finger towards her bracelet.

Then she clicked on a small button and she started to disappear to somewhere else.

Probably to Linda or somewhere else.

"W…wait Lilia!" I called after her.

But she disappeared.

I hit the ground hard with my fist.

"Natsu-san…good luck…." Lilia's voice said in the air.

(No she did not die. But she just went back to Linda.)

Suddenly a paper flew right into my face and I tumbled to the floor.

"ARGH!"

I took my paper from my face and read it.

"_Lilia ran out of magical power this time. You were lucky to have past this challenge by that. But you have missed the MATERIAL AGAIN! *Sigh* But I guess it can't be helped. This was not what I had in mind. But anyways back to the point. You have 2 more challenges and you have 1 hour and 56 minutes left to complete them. Young man you need to pick up the pace now. This is where things get serious. GO, GO, GO!_

_P.S. Every illusion is based on the person who they are illusioning. But they do not talk that way. Some part of the illusion does talk like the person but most of it does not. So please do not overeact when they act this way. Keep in mind to that young man._

"Will you stop calling me young man!" I complained.

Words appeared on the paper again.

_Nope...I like to call men/boys that. If it's a girl then I might call them young lady or something else. It really depends on how close they are to me. Maybe I'll call you something else when you make up with Lucy. The poor girl...You better make up with her! Or it'll cost ya. (Not with money but something else...)_

The words stopped so I quickly dropped the paper and ran towards the tower.

It was the size of a 30 cm ruler right now. But just a tiny bit fatter.

"_Wait for me Luce, I'm coming!" _

* * *

><p>I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Please review! :)<p> 


	5. Help!

This is the fixth chapter! :D Hope you enjoy! =D

* * *

><p>I kept on walking towards the tower.<p>

I walked throughout another forest.

When suddenly somebody called my name. "NATSUUUUUUUUU!"

I immediately realised the voice.

"LUCY! I'M COMING!" I raced towards the voice and came out to a lake.

There was another figure though.

He had black eyes, red hair and I realised that it was Igneel.

"Igneel…!" I said softly.

"Natsu! Help!" Igneel and Lucy called out.

"_What should I do? By now both of them will drown if I don't do something_!" I thought.

"NATSUUUU!" Lucy called again.

I quickly jumped into the water and swam towards Lucy.

_"Lucy hold on...I'm coming...just a little while..."_ I thought as I continued to go closer and closer to Lucy.

"Lucy! Give me your hand!"

She weakly put out her hand towards me before she fainted.

I grabbed it and pulled her towards me.

I quickly swam back to shore and laid her down.

Then I was about to jump back when I saw there was no body there.

"Igneel?" I said.

"Igneel! Igneel! Where are you?"

No response.

"_Perhaps it was my imagination? But…I could've swore I saw…"_

Then I remembered Lucy.

"Lucy!" I turned around and ran towards her.

"Oi! Luce! Wake up!" I shook her.

No response.

I panicked.

I shook her harder.

"Igneel taught me this! I hope it works!" I said before I gasped.

I opened Lucy's mouth and give her some air.

I repeated it again and again until she coughed up some water.

"Lucy! I…I was so worried! I…I thought you died!" I hugged her.

"Natsu…" She whispered.

"Promise me Luce…promise me you won't leave me…" I said softly as my grip on her tightened.

She nodded slightly.

Then she released me and smiled.

I smiled back.

Then a glow of light appeared on her and she turned into Gemini.

"G…Gemini!" My jaw dropped.

"Hai! Here is a piece of paper!" It said as it handed me the blank piece of paper.

I took it and the twins disappeared back into the spirit world.

The words appeared.

"_Great work young man. You chose Lucy! That means you passed the challenge! If you chose Igneel, then you would've failed the challenge because she would've drowned. Your grip tighten on Gemini/Lucy. You must've been very worried. SO that explains that you do love her. But back to the point, indeed it was an illusion challenge again! Anyways you missed the material AGAIN! How many times do I have to tell you! But it can't be helped. You have 1 more challenge to go. An hour left to complete that challenge. As you can see, the tower is much closer than before. You will not be timed when you reach there. So you may take your time. Lucy will be at the top of the tower. Find a way to get up there. There will be another piece of blank paper when you get to the tower. It is a reminder. So good luck! The last challenge will be very hard. I have underestimated you last time, but I will not this time. _

I dropped the paper on the ground as soon as it stopped appearing.

I ran towards the tower but accidentally bumped into another tree again.

"Ofph"

I fell to the ground.

"Ow…What the? How did I bump into a tree? I could've swear I was walking the right way…" I mumbled to myself.

I rubbed my head slowly as I stood up.

"Wait for me Luce! I'm coming to get ya!" I said as I ran towards the tower.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D<p> 


	6. The Final Challenge

Okay guys! Here's the sixth chapter! :D Hope you enjoy =3 It's in Natsu's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>As I ran towards the tower, a gigantic flying snake came right at me.<p>

"_Isn't this snake like that guy…what's his name…Coma! No…it'__s…Cobra! Cobra's snakey dude…Corbelious? Yeah I think that's his name…Then I'll just…!"_ I couldn't finish my thought. I jumped up and landed right on it.

It flew even faster. Making my motion sickness even worse.

I weakly jumped off and hit the ground hard.

I regained vision and stood up.

"Give me everything you got!" I yelled.

It screeched and darted towards me.

"Fire dragon's claw! Fire dragon's roar! Fire dragon's wing slash! Fire dragon's iron fist!"

It fell to the ground.

It didn't move so I thought it would be okay to move. But no, wrong move. It hit my head with its tail and I flew into a tree.

The tree collapsed and I fell to the ground.

My head started to ache.

The snake slowly made its way towards me.

I quickly attacked it with all my might. "Fire dragon's sword horn! Fire dragon's flame elbow! Fire dragon's crushing fang! Fire dragon's brilliant flame!"

It collapsed to the ground and stopped moving.

So I assumed it was dead.

There were cuts and bruises all over me but it didn't really affect me that much.

I walked into an opening.

A blonde figure appeared and it was Lucy. She walked into a long hedge.

"Hey Lucy! Wait up!" I ran after her.

Not realising that it was another labyrinth.

I ran around.

Suddenly my head ached again and I fell to the ground.

I stood up again and massaged my temples.

When the pain disappeared I ran around again.

"_Great I lost her…"_ I thought as I put my hands on my knees and gasped for air.

When I regained my breath I continued to wonder around. Luckily I came out to an opening after a few turns.

I couldn't find Lucy anywhere so I thought it was my imagination.

I continued to walk until I was stopped by a lake.

I tried finding a spot where I could cross but I couldn't.

I looked around for a boat (which I didn't want to) and I didn't find any tree or a log.

So I jumped in and swam across.

When I reached shore, I quickly dried off my clothes and ran towards the tower.

"_I'm almost there…I'm almost-"_

"Stop right there young man! You think you'd really go through that easily?" Linda suddenly appeared.

"Move outta the waaaaaaaayyyyyy!" I ran past her and stopped in front of the tower.

I examined it for a couple of seconds and walked to the back.

Then I found a blank piece of paper stuck onto the wall.

I took it and read it.

_YOUNG MAN! THAT WAS PART OF THE CHALLENGE! BUT you ran past me! *Sigh* Well you can't come back now because the gates closed. Until you find Lucy, the gates will open. Anyways congratulations on finally approaching the tower! Lucy is at the very top. Yes there will be climbing, crawling, walking and going up stairs. In order to get in you must either climb up, or find a brick that's loose and crawl in. Lucy will be sleeping. In order to wake her up you need to kiss her at the right time. Otherwise she will be sleeping forever. __Bring this paper with you to remember the hint. _

_Hint: It will take pretty long to get up there. When you reach there it should be about 11:57 pm. It will take you 1 or 2 minutes to reach her. _

I stuffed the paper in my vest pocket and started to tap a brick and placed my ear on the wall.

Then I tip-toed and tapped the highest brick I could reach.

It was a loose brick!

I took it out and threw it away.

I took out all the other bricks beside it and under and above it.

Then I climbed up (Falling a few times) and crawled inside.

After what seemed like forever of crawling there was a long staircase.

I crawled up a few steps and then stood up after.

"Lucy!" My voice echoed throughout the tower.

I ran up the staircase and by the time I reached a quarter up, I was already tired. I started to walk slowly up.

Then crawl.

And then I collapse.

I look out the window.

It was getting darker.

So when some of my fatigue was gone I quickly stood back up and run up.

_At the top…_

I collapsed to the floor panting for air.

"L…L…Lu…Luc…Lucy…" I panted.

I looked up and there she was.

She was about 8 feet away from me.

She was sleeping so peacefully.

"Lucy…!" I smiled slightly as I stood up weakly.

I walked to her slowly and sat down on the bed.

I brushed a bang away from her face.

She looked beautiful.

I quickly took out the paper and read the bottom again.

_In order to wake her up you need to kiss her at the right time. Otherwise she will be sleeping forever. Bring this paper with you to remember the hint. _

_Hint: It will take pretty long to get up there. When you reach there it should be about 11:57 pm. It will take you 1 or 2 minutes to reach her. _

"I…think I need to kiss her now!" I said before I put my arm out and let the paper blow off into the wind.

My head started to ache again.

I tried to ignore it so I slowly bent down and managed to kiss her soft lips before I collapsed onto the floor and black out.

* * *

><p>Well that's it :D Hope you enjoyed! =3 Please review!<p> 


	7. Reunited At Last

Here you go guys! :D The seventh chapter! Hope you enjoy~ In Natsu's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and see nothing but bitch black.<p>

At first I thought I was blind but then I realised I was still sleeping.

Then I heard Lucy scream.

"LUCY! Lucy! Where are you!" I shout.

"Natsu…hurry…hurry…hurry before it's too late…" Her voice sounded like a ghost.

"Lucy! Where are you!" I turn around and look everywhere.

I saw her. But she was getting more and more invisible.

"Natsu…Natsu…hurry…." Then her whole body started to disappear.

"LUCY!" I yelled as I darted up from my nightmare.

"Natsu! Are you okay?"

I looked to my left and saw Lucy.

"Lucy!" I hug her.

She hugs me back.

"Are you okay Natsu? You were crying…and then you were calling my name…did you have a nightmare?" She said softly as she soothed my hair.

"Y…you were saying weird things like hurry before it's too late…and then you start to disappear! I was scared! Scared that once you leave you wouldn't come back to me…" I admitted.

"Silly, I'm not going to leave you. After what you did for me…I'm never going to leave…never…" She whispered as I felt something wet fall on my hair.

I look up at her chocolate brown eyes.

She was crying! She was crying!

"Lucy…why are you crying…" I brushed the tear away.

I hated to see people cry.

"You went through so much work just for me!" She cried.

"Of course…I would do anything…for you…even if it means that I need to sacrifice my lif-"

I couldn't finish.

Her lips were on mine.

So I couldn't help but kiss her back.

She broke apart after a while.

"Natsu, don't say that." She said before she kissed me again.

This time I broke apart.

She said "Natsu…when I woke up, I saw you on the ground. You were all bruised and bloody. I was scared that you died. But…I saw you…I saw you the whole time…you were coming…closer and closer…"

"And here I am Luce…you don't need to be scared anymore. Because I'll always be here with you. No matter what. And to really do that," I stopped and stood up.

She turned to face me and was about to stand up too but I stopped her.

"Sit."

She sat back down and I kneeled down.

I took out a box.

She was surprised.

"I need to propose to you." I smiled.

She started to cry tears of joy.

"Lucy Heartfillia, will you…marry me?"

"Natsu…! Natsu Dragneel! Yes! Yes I will!" She said happily.

I took the ring out and put it on her.

We both smiled at each other and hugged.

* * *

><p>And that's the end! :D I hope you enjoyed! Please review! =3 Oh and one question. Do you guys think I should make a sequel?<p> 


End file.
